Mediterannean Happiness
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont enfants, Francis, Antonio, Lovino et Feliciano partent en voyage en Grèce avec leur Papy Roma. Et bien sûr, c'est toute une aventure.


Feliciano se réveilla doucement, clignant des yeux avant de voir plus net. Après quelques secondes, il reconnut la personne qui se trouvait devant lui et qui le secouait doucement en souriant.

\- ...Papy Roma!

\- Allez, debout mon petit Feli, la galère va partir dans moins d'une heure!

\- Oui! On va en Grèce! S'exclama le petit garçon en se levant d'un traite. Il faut aller réveiller fratello, grand frère Franny et grand frère Tonio!

\- Oui, vas-y, mais tu te dépêches, d'accord? Il faut aussi que tu aies le temps de te préparer! Tu as fait tes bagages?

\- Oui, Papy Roma! S'exclama Feliciano en courant dans la chambre de son frère.

Il ouvrit grand la porte et se précipita sur le lit ou son grand frère dormait.

\- Ve~, fratello, réveille-toi! On part en Grèce!

\- H-Hein...? Arrête de me secouer comme ça, bastardo...!

\- Ve~! Ti amo fratello! Dit le cadet en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Putana c'est dégueulasse! Je hais les bisous! Lâche-moi, idiota!

\- Ve~, je vais réveiller grand frère Franny et grand frère Tonio!

\- Mais oui, c'est ça... va beugler ailleurs...

Toujours en souriant, Feliciano se dirigea vers la chambre du futur espagnol, et ouvrit grand la porte avant de soudainement crier.

\- Feli! Qu'à-tu à crier comme ça? Lui dit Roma en se précipitant sur lui.

\- Grand frère Tonio il est pas dans sa chambre! Si ça se trouve il est parti! Ou alors il s'est fait kidnapper! Bégaya-t-il en commençant à pleurer.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas mon petito Feli! Viens, je pense savoir ou il est.

Italie suivit dans grand père dans la chambre de Francis, ou les deux petits pays européens dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

\- Oooh, ils sont trop mignons! Fondit Papy Roma. Dommage que l'on ai pas le temps de faire une peinture!

\- Ve~, on dessinera sur la galère, Papy Roma?

\- Mais bien sûr! Mais tu vas voir, c'est difficile parce que ça bouge beaucoup à cause des cagues, mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras quand même! Allez, il faut les réveiller parce que sinon on va être en retard... Ton fratello est réveillé?

\- Oui, mais je pense qu'il s'est rendormi, comme toujours, dit le petit garçon en grimpant sur le lit.

Il rampa sur le grand lit jusqu'au deux enfants qui dormaient ensemble.

\- Franny, Tonio! Réveillez-vous~!

\- Mmmh...? ...Oh, Feliciano...!

\- Il faut vite se lever, sinon on va être en retard pour prendre la galère! Et moi je ne veux pas être en retard parce que je veux aller en Grèce! Ça doit être trop bien la Grèce, tout le monde en parle! Il paraît que là-bas ils mettent de l'huile d'olive dans tous leurs plats, et que c'est super bon! Vous croyez qu'ils en mettent aussi dans les pastas? Et ils ont aussi plein de temples super grands où ils vont prier pour leurs Dieux, ils ont des grandes colonnes blanches qui sont tellement grandes que le temple touche le ciel! J'ai vu ça sur des peintures que Papy Roma m'a montré! Et aussi...

\- Haha! Toujours aussi bavard, mon petit Feli! S'exclama Roma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Vous avez encore dormi ensemble, les garçons...?

\- Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je ne voulais pas dormir tout seul...! Dit Antonio en se frottant doucement les yeux.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas bien grave! Habillez-vous, les garçons, pendant que je vais réveiller le ronchon.

\- Ve~! Ils s'habillent comment, les grecs? Demanda Feliciano alors que son grand-père était sorti de la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont des toges, comme les Romains, supposa le futur espagnol.

\- C'est vrai que leur style ressemble beaucoup à ceux des Romains, que ce soit leur style de vie ou de vêtements... mais comparé à la mode Gauloise, ce n'est rien! Ajouta Francis en se levant et en fouillant dans l'armoire en marbre rose.

\- Tu trouves? Les femmes de ton peuple portaient des pantalons! Grimaça l'espagnol.

\- Ve~, c'est vrai? Ça devait être joli!

\- Très! C'est justement ça qui les rendaient si spéciales et si belles... les autres pays devraient être bien plus ouverts aussi! Un jour, je lancerai une mode où les hommes devront porter des robes!

\- J'aimerais bien porter une robe moi! Comme les Gauloises et les Ibères qu'il y a sur les tableaux de Papy Roma! Dit l'Italien d'un air jovial. Je trouve ça trop joli!

\- Pouah! Non, ce serait affreux! Pesta l'hispannique. Je refuse de ressembler à une fille!

\- Tu ne ressembleras pas à une fille, Tonio, tu seras élégant! Lui dit le blond en s'habillant.

\- Hmpf...

Les trois garçons s'habillèrent, et rejoignirent leur grand-père à l'entrée du palais, leur sacs sur le dos.

\- On est prêts, Papy Roma!

\- Super! Alors suivez-moi, le port n'est pas loin! Vous vous souvenez de la route?

\- Oui!

\- Il est où fratello?

\- Il arrive, il a un peu de mal à se réveiller.

Les quatre personnes attendirent quelques minutes, avant que l'adulte ne s'exclame :

\- En fait, il a vraiment du mal à se réveiller.

Puis il fit demi-tour et monta les escaliers, avant de redescendre un instant plus tard avec un Lovino hurlant et se débattant dans une main et un sac et des vêtements dans l'autre.

\- Voilà, on a tout! Vous êtes sûr ne n'avoir rien oublié les garçons?

\- Oui!

\- Alors c'est parti!

Le sourire aux lèvres (sauf Lovino qui s'était décidé à tirer la tronche jusqu'à Athènes), ils partirent sur la route du port, chantant des chansons sur la beauté et la grandeur de l'Empire Romain.

Le voyage commençait...

* * *

\- La mer est si belle... si bleue, si étendue... on dirait qu'elle est infinie... je suis sûr qu'au bout de la mer, il y a plein de mondes différents à découvrir!...

\- _BLEuaRG!_

\- Lovino! Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur, tu insultes la poésie gauloise! S'écria le blond frustré.

\- Allons, mon petit Francis, ce n'est pas de sa faute... l'excusa Roma en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'y peux rien rien si... j'ai le... mal de mer, bastardo...! Sécria le brun qui était tout vert et qui se collait au bord.

\- Ça va, Lovi...?

\- La ferme, connard... d'hispannique, ou je te... je te fais bouffer tes tomates par le cul...!

L'aîné des deux futurs italiens se reçu une violente tape sur la tête.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Lovino! Par les douces femmes de Rome, pourquoi mon petit-fils est-il si vulgaire...?

Lovino grogna, avant qu'une nouvelle envie ne lui vienne et qu'il se retourne en vitesse vers la mer.

\- _Haha,_ mais c'est que mon Lovi va finir par tuer tous les poissons! S'exclama Roma en éclatant de rire et en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment.

Alors que Lovino souffrait atrocement, plus loin, Antonio et Francis avaient rejoint Feliciano.

\- Un jour, je gouvernerai les Ibères et ferai de l'Hispannie un grand pays!

\- Et moi, je rassemblerai tous les peuples de mon territoire pour qu'ils soient grands et puissants, et ferai de Lutèce une ville célèbre pour sa mode et sa nourriture!

\- Tu veux te battre, Gaulois? Essaie si tu n'es pas un lâche!

\- Je n'en suis pas un, et je protégerai mes peuples contre ses envahisseurs!

Alors que Feliciano les regardait avec fascination, ils commencèrent à se battre de leurs fausses épées en bois, jouant à se provoquer comme le font souvent Papy Roma et Germanie.

Puis ils s'affalèrent sur le sol, épuisés et riant aux éclats.

\- Ve~! Je vais voir si fratello va mieux! Dit le futur italien en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du navire.

\- On sera toujours les meilleurs amis, hein? Demanda Antonio en se tournant vers Francis.

\- Bien sûr! Lui répondit ce dernier en lui prenant la main. Et même plus que ça!

\- Dis, Franny, est-ce que tu m'aimes...?

\- Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, mon Tonio!

\- Si tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait jamais comme Papy Roma fait avec les hommes et les femmes qui viennent au Palais?

\- Hein?

\- Comme ça...

Sans attendre, Antonio colla ses lèvres contre celles de Francis, le faisant rater un battement de coeur.

Les joues rougissantes, il se détacha et regarda l'autre, qui le regardait intensément aussi. Francis l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant encore. C'était bien trop doux et délicieux pour s'arrêter. Emporté, le blond laissa sa main vagabonder sur le torse bronzé de l'autre, passant doucement sa main sous le léger tissu comme il avait vu tellement de fois faire Papy Roma pour draguer quand il était saoûl.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui...

\- _Haha!_ Eh bien les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites donc là?

Les deux garcons relevèrent la tête, rouges pivoines, n'osant pas prononcer un mot.

\- _Haha!_ Vous êtes tellement mignons! Mais vous êtes encore trop petits pour faire ça, d'accord? _Enfin, surtout Antonio, Francis ça pourrait aller..._ Ne faites pas comme votre vieux Papy!

\- Ou-Oui...

\- _Haha!_ C'est bien mes petits-enfants, ça!

Puis il partit, l'air jovial en sifflotant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Franny... Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je resterai toujours avec toi!

\- Moi aussi, mon Tonio!

\- Dis, Franny, est-ce que tu me protègeras et que tu m'aideras à construire une Hispannie puissante...?

\- Bien sur! Et même que je te promets que plus tard, on fera une alliance entre la Gaule et l'Hispannie et qu'on sera les pays les plus beaux et les plus puissants du monde!

\- Encore plus puissants que l'Empire Romain de Papy Roma?

\- Oui! Et même encore plus puissant que l'Empire Ottoman!

\- Génial! S'exclama Antonio en serrant le plus grand contre lui. Te quiero, Franny!

\- Haha! Moi aussi, mon Tonio, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Franny...?

\- Oui?

\- Je suis fatigué...

Francis le regarda d'un air surpris, avant que le brun ne reprenne en commencant à s'emdormir :

\- Franny, tu viens faire une siesta avec moi...?

\- A onze heures du matin? Bon, si tu veux... Au moins comme ça tu seras bien reposé quand on arrivera!

Il emmena son "petit frère"dans sa cabine, et le posa sur le lit avant de le border et de se coucher près de lui. Alors que le plus jeune s'endormait, Francis mit sa main dans la sienne et afficha un sourire. Ensemble pour la vie...

plus loin, sur le pont...

\- Putana ça me soûle, j'en ai marre de dégeuler comme ça sans arrêt!

\- Lovino, mon chou, tu arrêtes d'être aussi vulgaire sinon tu vas ramer avec les esclaves! Je fais ce que je peux, d'accord? J'ai demandé à l'apoticaire et il est en train de te préparer une potion.

\- Pfff... Il prend bien son temps, si ça continue il aura toujours pas terminé quand on arrivera!

Roma allait objecter, quand il entendit son autre petit-fils l'appeler :

\- Papy Roma! Regarde, il y a des dauphins!

\- Oh, oui! Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais qu'une fois, lors d'un voyage en Sicilia, j'ai réussi à en dompter un? Il était encore plus beau que ceux-ci!

\- Oh, c'est vrai? Et il s'appelait comment? Et ça parle, un dauphin?

\- _Haha!_ Non, voyons, ça ne parle pas! Mais c'est très joueur! Je suis sûr que tu t'amuserais beaucoup avec eux! Celui que j'ai rencontré, je l'ai appelé Marcus.

\- J'aimerais tant en dessiner un! Tu peux m'apprendre, Papy Roma?

\- Mais bien sûr, mon petit Feli!

\- Roma, voici la potion que j'ai fait à base de plante pour Lovino! Je pense qu'elle sera efficace!

\- Merci, Alessandro! Donne-là lui, je suis occupé avec Feliciano! Alors, mon petit Feli, tu vois, d'abord tu dois apprendre à bien tracer les courbes de son corps...

Derrière eux, Lovino bu la boisson d'une traite et lâcha un grognement.

Le voyage allait être long avec ces deux imbéciles qui ne faisaient même pas attention à lui.

* * *

\- Eh bien, encore en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre tous les deux? Vous vous aimez plus que vous ne voulez nous laisser croire!

Francis releva la tête de son oreiller, remarquant Antonio qui était blotti contre lui. Puis il remarqua Roma, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui les regardaient, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je voudrais protéger Antonio jusqu'a ce qu'il puisse se protéger lui-même, avoua Francis en regardant le brun endormi.

Roma s'assit sur le lit et regarda l'aîné des garçons dans les yeux.

\- Tu le feras. Un jour, que ce soit toi, Antonio, Lovino ou Feliciano, vous serez tous les quatre à la tête d'un grand pays.

\- Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. Devina Francis en baissant les yeux.

\- ...Oui. Mais je continuerai à vivre dans vos coeurs...!

Le blond afficha un triste sourire.

\- Francis, je veux que tu me promettes que tu t'occuperas toujours de tes petits frères. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants comparé à toi. Tu es leur grand frère, et quand je ne serai plus là, ce sera à toi de prendre la relève.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Mais bref! Repris d'un coup vif Roma en tapant dans ses mains. cette période est dans longtemps, vous êtes encore bien jeunes! Ne pensons plus à de telles choses si tristes! Il faut penser à quelques chose de joyeux : Dans quelques heures, nous arrivons à Athènes!

\- Super! Où sont Feliciano et Lovino?

\- Feli est en train de manger, et je pense que Lovino boude dans un coin. Vous venez manger, vous aussi? Il y a de la viande de porc, d'agneau, de biche, et du fromage de chèvre, ainsi qu'une horde de légumes parfumés à la coriande et à la menthe! Si Feli n'a pas tout mangé, bien sûr...

\- Oui, je viens tout de suite! Je réveille Antonio et on vous rejoint! Lui dit-il alors que son grand-père quittait la pièce.

Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui dormait, et le secoua doucement.

\- Tonio, réveille-toi...! Il faut qu'on aille manger...!

\- Mmm... on mange quoi...?

\- Plein de mets délicieux que nous a préparé Giovanni, tu sais, le cuisinier!

\- Okay...

Alors que Feliciano et Roma mangeaient à leur faim (c'est à dire, beaucoup), que Francis mangeait bien plus proprement qu'eux, qu'Antonio réclamait des tomates et que Lovino mangeait sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, le repas de midi se passait dans un joyeux brouhaha de rires... enfin, pour la plupart.

* * *

\- TADAAAM!

Alors que leur grand-père avait les bras ouverts, debout avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui montrait toutes ses dents, les quatre garçons regardaient l'immense et majestueuse ville antique se tenant devant eux.

\- C'est magnifique! Fit Francis en faisant un mouvement de la tête qui fit légèrement voler ses cheveux blonds et ondulés.

\- Ve~, c'est encore plus grand que je pensais!

\- Et encore, vous n'avez encore rien vu, les garçons! Suivez-moi avec vos bagages, nous allons nous installer à l'auberge, et ensuite nous irons visiter!

\- Ouiiii! S'exclama Feliciano excité.

\- Génial... railla son grand frère d'une réaction contraire.

La famille de cinq passa dans les rues, ébloui par tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Alors que Roma avançait d'un pas sûr sur les dalles, les quatre garçons redardaient autour d'eux, fascinés par ce nouveau monde qu'ils découvraient.

\- Ça ressemble un peu à Rome, constata Feliciano qui connaissait tous les recoins de sa ville natale.

\- Et ici, ils ont un superbe sens de la mode! Vous avez vu les tenues des femmes? Elles sont de couleur vive, cela contraste magnifiquement avec leur peau blanche et leurs cheveux bruns!

\- Eh bien mon petit Francis, tu as les mêmes goûts que ton grand-père! Dit fièrement Roma. Enfin, en matière de femme, je veux dire. Par contre, si tu veux un conseil, fais attention quand si tu te trouves une Grecque... elles ont un sale caractère parfois. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle!

\- Franny...

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Tonio...? Demanda celui-ci en regardant vers le brun qui se collait à lui et s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

\- Reste avec moi...

\- Mais oui, je ne vais pas te perdre! Ne t'ai-je pas promis que je te protègerai pour toujours?

\- Oui!...

\- Voilà, alors pas besoin de t'inquiéter mon Tonio, lui dit-il gentiment en lui laissant un baiser sur le front.

\- Oh, un chat!

\- Reviens ici, idiota ragazzo! Pesta Lovino en voyant que son petit frère était déjà parti à la poursuite de l'animal.

Mais trop tard, le cadet était déjà parti en sens inverse.

\- Papy Roma, je crois qu'on a perdu Feliciano... fit remarquer Francis en s'apercevant que celui-ci n'était plus là.

\- Mmh...? Oh, euh, pardon, j'était concentré sur... hum, les épices! Feliciano est parti, tu dis?

\- Oui, ce cretino est parti courir après un putain de chat! Répliqua Lovino.

\- Oh non, Feliciano! C'est pas vrai, il va se perdre, il ne connaît pas du tout Athènes!

Roma fit demi-tour en vitesse, suivi des trois garçons, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pleurs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se rua vers la provenance de ces bruits.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit? Tu es perdu...? Lui dit un homme en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Ouiiiiin! O-Oui! J'ai perdu Papy Roma et Lovi et Franny et Tonioooo! Je voulais juste que le petit chat joue avec moiiiiiii!

\- Feliciano! S'écria le romain en voyant son petit-fils assis au milieu de la rue, tous les passants le regardant d'un air étonné.

\- Cet enfant est à vous...? Demanda une femme.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, mon petit-fils est un peu tête en l'air... il est encore petit, vous savez!

\- Oui, je vois...

\- Papy Roma!

Feliciano se leva en vitesse et courut sur l'adulte, un sourire remplaçant ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, Papy Roma! Je voulais juste attraper le petit chat pour qu'il joue avec moi, mais il est passé dans un trou dans le mur, et du coup je n'ai pas pu l'attraper! Et je voulais vous retrouver mais vous n'étiez plus là! Et du coup je me suis rendu compte que j'étais perdu et...

\- Allons, allons, c'est fini, mon petit Feli... lui dit l'Empire Romain en le serrant contre lui et en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- C'est bon, on peut aller à l'auberge maintenant?! Ou alors ce bébé va encore nous faire chier!

\- Lovi, ne sois pas si méchant avec ton petit frère! Il a eu très peur, tu sais!

\- Pfff. En même temps s'il ne courait pas sur tout ce qui bouge!

\- Tu verras Lovi, toi aussi quand tu seras grand, à la puberté, tu courras sur tout ce qui bouge! Mais ce ne sera pas après les chats! Enfin j'espère... Mais bref, on y va?

Finalement, au bout de vingt minutes, les cinq personnes arrivèrent à l'auberge, saine et sauves sans aucun élément perturbateur n'ayant troublé leur chemin.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entreé, qui avait un plafond d'au moins dix mètres, avec de grandes fenêtres aux mur, ouvertes sans verre ni volets dessus. Seulement de légers voiles rose/violet qui décoraient et devaient servir de rideau la nuit.

D'un pas sûr, Roma s'avança vers le seul guichet qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, au milieu de deux grands escaliers qui devaient sans doute mener aux chambres.

\- Bonjour, madame, dit Rome en souriant mais un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas une jolie jeune fille qui l'accueille.

La vieille femme releva la tête et regarda l'homme en plissant les yeux et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- ...Que voulez-vous...?

\- Nous avons réservé une chambre pour cinq, un adulte et quatre enfants!

\- Le port? Mais il n'est pas du tout ici! Il est à l'autre bout de la ville!

\- Huh? Non, vous m'avez mal compris : j'ai réservé une chambre par pigeon et je souhaiterais avoir la clé!

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que le port n'est pas ici!

\- Mais je ne veux pas le port, je veux la clé de la chambre que j'ai réservé!

\- Pour le trouver, vous suivez la longue rue en sortant de l'auberge, vous tournez à droite, puis à gauche! Et vous longez la mer jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez des bateaux! Ce n'est pas difficile! Alors laissez-moi travailler au lieu de m'importuner avec votre port!

\- Mais vous m'énervez avec ce port! JE VEUX LES CLÉS DE MA CHAMBRE!

(Un cookie à celle/celui qui a trouvé la référence... :3 Oui, oui, ça me faisait rire..!)

\- Ah, mais il fallait le dire plus tôt! Combien de personnes?

\- Hmpf! cinq personnes, un adulte et quatre enfants!

\- Mmm, oui, je vois ça... ce sont vos enfants?

\- Non, ce sont mes petits-fils! S'exclama Roma, toujours fier d'avoir à dire cette phrase.

A chaque fois qu'il la prononçait, on lui demandait comment il pouvait être grand-père alors qu'il paraissait aussi jeune et beau. Et il aimait tellement ça.

\- Oui, je me disais bien aussi que vous étiez vieux pour être un père.

A l'entente de ces paroles, ce fut comme une enclume qui lui tomba sur la tête.

\- Bref, c'est monsieur...?

\- Romulus... dit celui-ci alors qu'une aura de déprime l'entourait.

\- Romulus... voilà : chambre 322, au troisième étage, au fond du couloir à gauche.

\- Merci...

La petite famille commença à monter les escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano s'exclama d'une voix joviale :

\- Allez, Papy Roma, ne fait pas cette tête! Bientôt, quand tu seras vieux et sénile, on prendra tous soin de toi!

\- Oui, enfin! S'il est pas mort avant que tu n'aies atteint ta maturité! Lâcha Lovino.

\- Pourquoi me sens-je si vieux et inutile d'un seul coup...

\- Vous n'êtes pas gentils avec Papy Roma, les garçons!

\- Ah, enfin un peu d'esprit, merci Francis...!

\- C'est vrai, même s'il est encore immature, Feli pourra toujours s'occuper de lui!

\- Huh... Je crois que... je vais organiser une grande orgie en rentrant... ça me remontera sans doute le moral...

\- Bon, c'est quand qu'il finit ce putain d'escalier?! J'ai hyper mal aux jambes déjà à force de marcher, et là on me fait monter un escalier de merde! Vous me détestez vraiment!

\- Mais oui, nous aussi on t'aime Lovi! Lui dit Francis en souriant.

\- Ferme ta gueule, le narcissique!

\- Lovi, arrête d'être si vulgaire...! Soupira Roma pour la ènième fois.

Finalement, avec les râlements de Lovino qui avait réussi à se faire porter par Roma, ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, et allèrent à gauche comme la femme leur avait indiqué.

Roma inséra la clé en ivoire dans la serrure en marbre fin, donnant l'accès à la porte.

\- C'est grand! S'exclama Feliciano en courant à l'intérieur. Oh, et il y a même un balcon!

Le petit garçon courut vers celui-ci et se mit à sauter sur lui-même en observant la vue.

\- Ve~! Papy Roma! Viens voir, Athènes est super belle vue d'en haut!

\- Quand je serai plus grand et que je serai à la tête de la Gaule, je ferai construire des bâtiments comme ça à Lutèce pour l'embellir.

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise! Tu en penses quoi, Antonio? On ne t'entend pas depuis tout à l'heure!

\- C'est super joli! Mais ça ne ressemble pas du tout à l'Hispannie... Est-ce qu'il y a des tomates ici, Papy Roma?

\- _Haha!_ j'espère! On ira voir tout à l'heure si tu veux!

\- Ouiiii!

L'Empire Romain se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir trouver des tomates ici. Parce que quand Antonio n'a pas ses tomates... il ne faut qu'imaginer le pire. Soit il pleure à chaudes larmes soit il fait un malaise. Et bien qu'il soit plus calme dans le deuxième cas, on avait quand même moins peur au premier cas. Le tout était de bien préparer ses oreilles et son coeur...

\- J'ai faim putain! Quand est-ce qu'on bouffe?!

\- Lovino, c'en est assez! J'en ai plus que marre de ce langage vulgaire! Francis, prends cette bourse de Drachmes, et va t'acheter des vêtements.

\- Pardon? Euh, d'accord...

\- ...Et emmène Lovino avec toi!

\- Quoi? Mais...

\- Je ne veux pas partir seul dans Athènes avec cette imbécile de gaulois!

\- Faites ce que je vous dis! Et essaie de trouver des tomates pour ton petit frère, aussi!

\- Bon, d'accord, dit Francis en souriant et en prenant la main de son frère, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Si c'est pour acheter des vêtements, je ne peux pas refuser!

\- Lâche ma main, bastardo! Et j'ai pas monté toutes ces marches à la con pour les redescendre après!

\- Tu sais quoi? A chaque fois que tu diras un gros mot, je te ferai un bisou! Et je ne lâche pas ta main, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre...

\- BASTARDOOOOO!

SLAM!

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon, Feli, Tonio, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un bain aux thermes dans le plus grand des calmes?

* * *

\- Aaaah, n'est-on pas bien ici...?

\- Je veux des tomates...

\- Tu en auras tout à l'heure, ton frère va en trouver, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Dis, Papy Roma, on va faire quoi demain? Demanda Feliciano en jouant avec l'eau.

\- On ira voir Grèce dans sa villa qui est au centre de la ville! Tu verras, elle est très gentille! Elle a du caractère, aussi... et puis elle a un fils de l'âge d'Antonio! Il s'appelle Héraclès, si je me souviens bien!

\- Ve~! Super! Je me demande comment il est!

\- Oh, c'est un bien brave gamin...

Les trois individus de sexe masculin tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

L'Empire Romain ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître, si bien qu'il s'exclama :

\- Empire Ottoman! Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon vieux?!

\- Eh bien, comme tu vois, je viens profiter des thermes grecques! Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici? Dit-il en posant violemment son bras sur l'épaule de sa retrouvaille.

\- J'ai voulu emmener mes petits-fils en Grèce! Feliciano rêvait d'y aller, et il n'y a pas de guerre en vue, alors j'en ai profité! Mais dis-moi, tu ne quittes jamais ton masque, même quand tu vas aux bains!

\- Eh bien oui! C'est ma protection! Oh, mais c'est Feliciano et Antonio, c'est ça? Dit le futur Turc en s'approchant des deux enfants qui le regardaient d'air air intrigué. Ils ont tellement grandit! Et où sont les autres? Les petits Francis et Lovino?

\- Oh, ma foi, ils ne sont plus si petits que ça maintenant! Francis adore la mode et les vêtements, donc je l'ai laissé aller se promener en ville avec Lovino! Il avait besoin de prendre l'air celui-là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il soit si vulgaire, je fais tout pour bien les élever, mais alors avec lui, j'ai du mal... Il tient du mauvais caractère de sa grand-mère! Je me souviens, elle n'était pas facile à conquérir. J'ai mis six ans pour qu'elle accepte enfin de se marier avec moi, vous vous rendez compte?!

\- Et moi, je lui ressemble, à Mamie? Demanda Feliciano avec ses yeux ambrés remplis d'innocence.

\- Non, toi tu ressembles plus à ta mère! Elle était très douce et bavarde, comme toi!

\- Et Antonio? Il ressemble à qui, lui?

Roma déglutit.

Comment dire à Feliciano que Antonio et Francis n'étaient pas ses petits-fils biologiques et qu'ils les avait conquis...? Il aimait tous ses enfants énormément, biologiques ou non, et il ne voulait pas que cela créé un fossé entre eux. Bien que Francis soit au courant, les trois autres étaient encore bien trop petits pour savoir et comprendre les liens compliqués qui les unissait...

\- Eh bien, Antonio et Francis, eux, sont un peu un mélange de tous nos ancêtres!

\- Mais comment ça se fait que Franny soit blond aux yeux bleus, alors que nous nous sommes tous bruns? Demanda Antonio.

\- Tu sais, mon petit Antonio, la vie c'est très difficile à comprendre! Parfois, il se peut qu'un enfant hérite de gênes très lointains!

\- Ah, bon...

\- Mais pour ce qui est du fils de Grèce, reprit Sadiq qui les avait écoutés, vous verrez que c'est un enfant très prometteur...

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré?

\- Mmh, disons que j'ai été son précepteur durant quelques temps, et je lui apprenais notre culture. C'est qu'il apprend vite! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est fort en philosophie, le gamin... il m'en a cloué le bec. enfin, vous me direz, entouré de Sophocle et de Platon, il ne peut pas être mieux placé pour étudier cet art!

\- Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça! S'exclama Roma en tapant dans ses mains, éclaboussant ses petits-fils au passage.

\- Nyaaa! Papy Roma, fais attention! Geignit Antonio en écartant les mèches de cheveux brunes et trempées de devant ses yeux.

\- _Haha!_ Désolé, les garçons!

\- Enfin bref, à plus Roma, j'ai des chose urgentes à m'occuper après ce petit moment de détente! Que veux-tu, la vie est dure. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt!

\- Au revoir, Monsieur l'Empire Ottoman! Dit Feliciano en souriant et en agitant son bras.

\- Allez les garçons, si on rentrait nous aussi? Cela fait au moins trois heures que nous sommes ici, il est l'heure de manger et vos deux frères doivent être rentrés à l'auberge!

\- D'accord!

-ooo-

Roma lança un regard noir à la vieille femme du guichet qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il le savait au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas cette femme. Et vu comment elle le regardait, ça avait l'air réciproque.

Oser dire qu'il était vieux! Quel culot!

Deux minutes plus tard, il arriva avec ses deux-petits fils devant leur chambre. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'un petit blond lui courut dessus, une longue toge orange sur le corps.

\- Regarde Papy Roma! Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda ce dernier en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Tu es magnifique, mon petit Francis! Aussi beau que ta mère l'était!

L'adolescent sourit, heureux de ce compliment.

\- Et où est mon petit Lovi, dis-moi?

\- Dans la cuisine, il mange les tomates qu'on a ache-

\- TOMATOS! S'écria Antonio en courant vers la pièce précédémment citée.

L'adulte regarda en souriant son petit-fils courir vers son fruit favori. Il se demandait comment avait fait Francis pour trouver des tomates dans ce pays... enfin bon, le principal c'est qu'il en ait trouvé!

\- Papy Roma, on mange quoi ce soir...?

Ce dernier allait répondre à Feliciano, quand il entendit soudainement des cris puis des pleurs provenir de la cuisine. Il se précipita pour trouver Antonio, assis par terre et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Antonio! Que s'est-il passé?

\- C-C'est Lovinoooo! I-Il veut pas me d-donner des tomates! Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Ce sont mes tomates, espèce d'enfoiré! Si t'en veux, t'as qu'à aller en acheter toi même!

Antonio se mit à pleurer plus fort.

\- Allons, Lovi, donne un peu de tomates à ton frère! Francis les a achetés pour tout le monde.

\- Non, même pas, il les a acheté que pour moi!

Roma se tourna vers Francis.

\- Quoi...? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il m'a dit que si je n'achetais pas ces tomates rien que pour lui, il allait crier "à l'assassin!" dans toute la ville! Et crois-moi, il ne mentait pas en disant ça...

\- Bon. Lovino, soit gentil, donne quelques tomates à Antonio.

Le futur italien gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras, serrant son bien contre lui.

\- Lovino...!

\- Oui, bon, ça va, merde! Tiens, t'as qu'à les prendre toi-même! S'écria-t-il en lui jetant le panier.

Antonio s'arrêta tout de suite de pleurer losqu'il vit le panier de tomates apparaître devant lui. Sa frustration disparut alors qu'il prit une tomate et croqua dedans, riant comme un enfant heureux.

Et comme si ça n'avait pas été trop horrible pour Lovino, Roma lui dit en souriant :

\- Allez, Lovi, pour te faire pardonner, va faire un bisou à Antonio!

\- Quoi?! Pas question, putain!

\- Lovi~! Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne! Lui dit l'hispannique en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Pouah! C'est dégueulasse putain! Tu vas me contaminer avec tes microbes de merde, imbécile!

Mais Antonio ne prit pas compte de ces dernières phrases, les tomates qu'il était en train de manger le faisaient déjà voyager au paradis, le rendant sourd de ce qui se disait autour de lui.

\- Papy Roma, c'est vrai ce qu'à dit Monsieur Empire Ottoman, le fils de Grèce est vraiment fort en philosophie?

\- Je suppose, mon Feli, nous verrons ça demain! Si nous allions manger maintenant?

\- Oh oui!

* * *

\- Franny...

Couché dans le petit lit aux côtés d'Antonio, Francis se retourna, faisant face au visage inquiet de ce dernier.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Tonio...?

\- J'ai peur que Lovi il m'aime pas...

\- Oh, c'est juste ça qui te fait peur..? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ton frère, bien sûr qu'il t'aime! Il est juste un peu trop grognon, mais au fond il tient à toi!

\- Non, c'est pas vrai, Lovi n'est pas mon frère!

Francis le regarda d'un air étonné tandis que sa main cessait son mouvement incessant de caresse sur son dos.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça...?

\- Papy Roma il a dit qu'on était tous frères et qu'on était tous ses petits-enfants, mais c'est pas vrai, il ment! Une fois, je l'ai vu parler à une dame et il lui a dit qu'il nous avait envahi pour nous prendre nos trésors!

Le blond prit l'hispannique dans ses bras.

\- Écoute, mon Tonio. C'est vrai, papy Roma nous as conquis, contrairement à Lovi et Feli qui sont ses vrais descendants. Mais s'il a fait ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a voulu nous voler nos ressources, c'est parce qu'il a voulu nous élever dans les meilleurs conditions possibles jusqu'au jour où nous deviendrons de grands pays comme lui.

\- Mmmh...

\- Tu ne me crois pas? S'il ne t'aimait pas et te considérait juste comme une simple nation, alors pourquoi ferait-il venir exprès des tomates d'Hispanie pour juste pour toi? Même tout à l'heure, il m'a donné te l'argent pour que j'en achète en Grèce, et elles étaient très chères!

\- ...c'est vrai...?

\- Mais oui! Allez, rendors-toi mon Tonio.

Le brun se recoucha bien, le sourire au lèvres, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de dire d'une voix enfantine :

\- Mais alors, si je suis amoureux de toi ce n'est pas grave alors puisque je ne suis pas ton vrai frère!

Des rougeurs apparurent d'un coup sur les joues du blond, s'il s'attendait à ça... décidément, Antonio était vraiment plein de surprises.

\- Ne... ne dis pas ça comme ça, Antonio...!

\- Mais pourquoi? Je suis amoureux de toi, j'ai bien le droit de le dire! Dit le petit garçon en riant. Et puis tu sais, même si j'avais été ton vrai frère, et bah ce n'aurait pas été si grave! Tu sais, papy Roma il dit qu'on peut épouser qui on veut, même si c'est une personne de sa famille, tant qu'on l'aime! Ils peuvent s'épouser entre frères et sœurs, comme les Dieux et les Égyptiens!

\- Hem... je... je suppose, oui...

\- Et il dit même qu'on peut faire l'amour avec eux et qu'il l'a déjà fait plein de fois avec sa soeur et...

\- T-Tonio! S'exclama Francis avec le visage cramoisi. N'écoute pas tout ce que dit Papy Roma, d'accord! Parfois, il... il dit des bêtises!

\- Mais c'est quoi faire l'amour?

Francis manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- C'est... c'est quelque chose que tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

\- Mais je suis grand!

\- Quand tu le seras plus.

\- Mais alors, si c'est les personnes qui s'aiment qui font l'amour, ça veut dire qu'on peut le faire toi et moi!

Cette fois-ci, Francis manqua encore de s'étouffer, mais avec une violente quinte de toux qui suivit.

\- Franny! Ça va?!

\- M-Mais oui, Tonio, ne t'inquiète pas! J-Je suis fatigué, d'accord? Alors laisse-moi dormir s'il te plaît.

\- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Dit l'hispannique en gonflant les joues.

\- J'y répondrai demain, d'accord...?

\- D'accord...

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que le brun ne reprenne :

\- Tu me fais un gros câlin...?

Francis sourit.

\- Mais oui. Viens là.

Antonio afficha un grand sourire et vint se blottir dans les bras réconfortants qui l'accueuillaient.

\- Bonne nuit, Franny, je t'aime...

\- Mon aussi, je t'aime... fais de beaux rêves, mon Tonio... lui répondit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue et en le serrant contre lui.

Cette nuit allait être calme...

* * *

...contrairement au réveil.

\- RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE BÂTARDS!

Francis sursauta, brusquement sorti de son sommeil par ce cri inhumain.

\- Lovi! Je t'avais dit de les réveiller doucement...!

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, merde!

Roma lâcha un soupir.

\- Francis, Antonio, réveillez-vous~! Leur dit-ce dernier en les secouant doucement.

\- ...C'est bon, Papy Roma, je suis réveillé...! Comment je n'aurais pas pu aussi?

\- C'est vrai! Mais Antonio dort toujours, lui...!

\- ...nyaa ...nyaaa... tomato...

\- Il a le sommeil lourd, dit Francis en le regardant dormir.

\- Oh, tu sais il n'y a pas que son sommeil qui est lourd... enfin bref, il est grand temps de prendre notre petit déjeuner! Dit Roma en frappant dans ses mains et en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Francis le regarda partir quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers Antonio en souriant, avant de le secouer un peu.

\- Tonio, réveille-toi...!

Pas de réponse. Il le secoua plus fort, toujours rien.

\- Tonio! Ého!

\- Vire de là, bastardo de Gaulois! 'faut employer les grands moyens!

Sans plus attendre et sans prévenir non plus, Lovino jeta un grand seau d'eau sur l'hispannique endormi.

Mais... il n'y eu tout de même aucune réaction.

\- P-Papy! Viens vite, Antonio ne se réveille pas! Paniqua l'aîné des garçons.

\- Mmh? De quoi? Attends, j'arrive, je finis juste de mettre les tomates dans le bol!

\- Quelqu'un a dit tomato?!

Sans attendre, l'hispannique se leva et couru vers la cuisine.

\- Tomato, tomato, tomato! Sautilla le petit brun avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Mais oui, mon petit Antonio, tiens, tu peux en prendre..! Lui dit son grand-père en lui en tendant une.

\- Graciaaas~!

\- Dis, Papy Roma, que va-t-on faire après? Demanda doucement Feliciano qui était presque collé à lui.

\- Nous allons aller voir Grèce! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse de me voir~!

\- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui t'a cassé le bras la dernière fois que tu es allé lui rendre visite? Demanda Franci d'un air interrogateur.

\- Eh... Eh bien, si, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça! Héhé... et puis vous serez là, ce sera différent! Bref, allons-y!

Et sans plus attendre, l'Empire Romain entraîna ses quatre petits-fils vers la sortie.

* * *

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique ici? Soupira le Romain avec un doux sourire en regardant les grands bâtiments blanc sertis de colonnes qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Siii, c'est vrai! S'extasia Feliciano. On dirait les temples qu'il y a dans la ville!

\- Ça, mon petit Feli, c'est parce que ce ont les majestueuses constructions grecques! Qu'en penses-tu, mon petit Lovi? Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est grandiose?

\- Non, c'est moche. Tout est moche ici, il n'y a que notre pays qui est beau.

\- Lutèce est très belle aussi! Se distingua Francis. Et elle le sera encore plus au fil du temps!

\- Le moment où Lutèce deviendra plus belle que Rome n'est pas arrivé, bastardo!

\- Moi, je voudrais que mon peuple aussi aie une grande ville comme Athènes, et j'aurai un palais encore plus beau que celui de papy Roma et de Madame Grèce... dit plus bas Antonio.

\- Ce sont de très beaux rêves que vous avez là, mes enfants! Je suis sûr qu'ils se réaliseront un jour!

\- Siiii! Et moi, papy Roma, je rendrai Rome encore plus belle et je m'occuperai de ton Empire avec Lovi~!

\- Jamais je ne m'occuperai d'un empire avec toi, stupide petit frère! J'en construirai un encore plus grand et puissant et je te prendrai le tien pour moi tout seul!

\- Mais... fratello... pourquoi... bégaya le petit Italien avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Lovi, ce n'est pas le moment de faire pleurer ton frère... allez viens, mon petit Feli, ton frère disait ça pour rire. Suivez-moi, c'est ici...! Rajouta le Romain en montant les escaliers pour arriver devant une porte à laquelle il frappa.

Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une femme vint ouvrir, les regardant de haut en bas.

\- Par Zeus, Grèce, qu'est-ce que tu as pris du poids! S'écria Roma en l'observant.

\- ...Je m'appelle Europa, je suis une servante de Mademoiselle... vous voulez la voir, je suppose...! Lui répondit-elle en le fixant d'un regard méprisant.

\- Eh... oui, pardon... répondit le brun d'un air gêné en la voyant faire demi-tour.

\- Tu sais, papy Roma, moi je trouve que les femmes qui ont beaucoup de formes comme elle sont plus élégantes! Lui dit Francis. Et puis elles sont très jolies aussi... elles porteront à merveille les vêtements que je confectionnerai!

\- Oui, Francis...

Alors que le blond continuait de parler, une jeune femme arriva devant eux, un sourcil levé et une main sur la hanche, lui coupant de suite la parole.

\- Tiens, Roma..! Que me vaut cette surprenante visite...?

\- Oh, eh bien j'étais seulement en voyage en Grèce avec mes petits-fils, quand je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir cette belle et intelligente jeune femme que tu es~... Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Oui, eh bien la jeune et intelligente jeune femme que je suis t'interdit formellement de la toucher.

\- Bonjour, Madame~! S'exclama Feliciano en souriant.

\- Eh bien, c'est que tu es adorable toi! Lui dit-elle tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Veee~!

\- C'est normal, il tient de moi! Se vanta son grand-père.

Mais la Grecque ne fit pas attention à lui et s'adressa aux autres garçons.

\- Vous êtes tous si mignons! Mais entrez donc! Tenez, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer avec mon fils? Il doit être dans les jadins, cela lui fera plaisir d'avoir d'autres enfants de son âge à qui parler...! Leur dit-elle en les faisant rentrer.

\- Hey, moi je suis bien plus grand qu'eux! S'offusqua Francis.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, déjà accaparée par le Romain qui lui vantait sa beauté.

\- C'est grand ici... dit Antonio en observant tout autour sans lâcher la main du blond.

\- En effet...

Les garçons traversèrent un long couloir avant d'arriver devant un grand jardin, tellement grand que l'on n'en voyait pas la fin. Et en bas, devant la fontaine, un petit garçon jouait avec un chat.

Feliciano ne tarda pas à courir vers lui.

\- Coucou, tu dois être Héraclès! Moi c'est Feliciano! Je viens de Rome, et je suis venu ici avec papy Roma et mes frères Lovino, Francis et Antonio! Ce sont tous mes grands frères! Oh, tu aimes les chats? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les chats, ve~! J'en ai un qui s'appelle Pookie, mais il est resté à notre villa à Rome, parce que Papy Roma ne voulait pas que je l'emmène... et puis il bouge beaucoup aussi! Et il vient souvent dormir avec moi! Parfois, il va dormir avec Lovino, mais Lovino il aime pas ça, du coup Pookie il est triste... Lovino c'est un de mes grands frères, il peut être très méchant mais il est très gentil au fond! Dis, tu as des frères toi?

\- Tu parles beaucoup. C'est signe d'un esprit vif mais aussi désordonné. Tu devrais ranger tes pensées si ne veux pas qu'elles ne se perdent. Et puis ton âme à l'air de ne pas être en paix aussi. Il y a trop d'agitation en toi.

\- Hm..? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis...

Mais le blond vint les interompre.

\- Bonjour, je suis Francis! Tu es le fils de Grèce, non? Je suis heureux de te rencontrer!

Le petit Grec releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Cette couleur qu'ont tes cheveux... elle est jolie. Mais elle est jolie parce qu'elle est rare. C'est ainsi que l'individu discerne la beauté. Parce qu'elle n'a rien de semblable à ce qu'il voit quotidiennement. Que c'est quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Mais qu'il leur plaît. Parce qu'il y en a partout, de la beauté, si l'on regarde bien. C'est Socrate qui me l'a dit, qui me l'a appris. Seulement l'Homme est incapable de la voir si elle vient d'un objet qui ne lui plaît pas au premier coup d'oeil visuel. Parce que les Hommes ne réfléchissent pas assez.

\- ..Eh... d'accord... dit Francis en haussant un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre.

\- ...LES GARÇONS! VENEZ ICI, ON RENTRE!

Les trois garçons regardèrent leur grand-père qui agitait les bras plus loin.

\- ..déjà?

Sans poser plus de questions, ils le rejoingnirent, de suite rejoints par une jeune grecque en colère.

\- SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE CHEZ MOI, SALE PERVERS! ET QUE JE NE T'Y REPRENNE PLUS! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

\- A-Aïe! Aouch! Mais!

Roma se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte, aidé par les coups incessants.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait, Madame? Demanda Feliciano avec de grands yeux.

\- Oh, rien d'important les enfants, c'est une affaire de grandes personnes~! Lui dit-elle en souriant et en lui caressant les cheveux. MAINTENANT SORS D'ICI ET QUE JE NE TE REVOIS PLUS JAMAIS! Cria-t-elle au Romain qui était plus loin.

Les garçons suivirent leur grand-père dehors alors que la grande porte se claquait derrière eux.

\- Tous des cons et des hystériques ici de toutes façons, grogna Lovino.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Papy? Demanda Francis en croisant les bras.

\- Mais rieeeen! J'ai seulement vu une servante super mignonne, alors j'ai demandé à Grèce si elle ne pouvait pas me la prêter un peu pour faire quelques orgies, c'est tout..!

\- ...D'accord. Soupira le blond.

\- Ve~, c'est dommage, moi je l'aimais bien la Madame, et Héraclès aussi!

\- Moi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait... dit doucement Antonio en mangeant une tomate qu'il avait sorti d'on-ne-sait-où.

\- D'toutes façons il était débile.

\- Du coup, papy, maintenant qu'on a vu Grèce, on va rentrer à Rome?

\- Mais non, voyons, on a encore plein de choses à visiter! Nous allons nous amuser, je vous le promets~!

\- Ouiiii!

\- Géniaaaal...

\- S'il y a des tomatos je veux bien rester ici..

\- Je ramènerai la mode et le savoir culinaire à Lutèce~!

\- Allez les garçons, nous allons découvrir la beauté de la Grèce!

Le voyage n'était pas encore terminé...

 ** _~Fin!~_**


End file.
